Tailor Swindlesmith
Tailor Swindlesmith is the daughter of one of the swindlers from The Emperor's New Clothes. Content with a life of swindling and con artistry, she is a Royal. Character Personality Tailor is a wild child with nothing to lose. Despite her noble and pampered upbringing, she's not afraid to get down and dirty. She would prefer a life of freedom over a life of nobility and is always going on wild adventures or thinking up her newest money-making scheme. She's a pure trickster with an eye for all that glitters. She's a convincing actress who can pantomime like nobody's business. Although her pantomimes are always fluid and graceful, she can be clumsy an inaccurate when performing actual activities. While she enjoys sewing from time to time, she usually doesn't slow down enough to finish her works. She is also discouraged in this field by her odd habit of accidentally slashing the tips of her fingers whenever she picks up a sharp object. Though Tailor seems to enjoy nothing more than an extra wad of cash in her pocket, she isn't greedy about her finances and is quick to share her wealth with those she deems worthy of her time. Appearance Tailor stands at 5'6" with an average, somewhat curvy build. Her posture often tips to one side, with one hip sticking out whenever she stands still. She has a light brown complexion. Her wavy, chestnut brown hair is tied into a small, high side ponytail and gives way to choppy, sideswept bangs at the front. She has dark amber eyes. Fairytale: The Emperor's New Clothes Can be found here. How Does Tailor Fit Into It? After finishing up the imaginary cloth, the two swindlers went on their merry way with the money and fine threads that they had collected. They continued their practice, becoming wealthy and proud. Eventually, the two got a home and a pair of beautiful wives with noble blood. One of the couples had the first child in the home, which they named Connely. The second child was born a year later to the other couple and given the name Tailor. The two were raised with their noble statuses and given all of the information needed to partake in their stories, often being brought to watch as their respective fathers continued their profession as con artists. Relationships Family Tailor is close to both of her parents, who accept her cheerfully wild attitude and rejection of fancy, noble culture. She also considers Connely and his parents to be a part of her family since they all shared the same household. Friends Tailor's closest friend is Connely Seamsmaker, son of the other swindler. They grew up together and attempted to date each other at one point as a simple experiment, but realized quickly that their relationship simply wasn't meant to be romantic. Tailor is fascinated by many of Connely's artistic designs and often tries to get him to loosen up by bringing him into her plans. Tailor is also good friends with Pepper Pan. She likes his optimistic attitude and is greatly interested in Neverlandian culture. Tailor has also befriended Buck Kid, the leader of the Needlework Club in which she participates. Romance Tailor has taken a slight interest in Benoît Frollo. However, she may only be harboring this crush in hopes of annoying his older twin sister, who Tailor has the misfortune of rooming with. Pet Tailor has a pet pug by the name of Spark. Outfits Signature Tailor dons an empress-style, blue shirt with a lighter layer underneath that bunches up to the top layer in the front and falls to the base of her legs in the back. This is worn over a black undershirt. The top layer of her shirt has a print of a somewhat noble design. She wears a pair of loose, blue denim pants under a short, violet skirt that is tucked into her pants on the left side so that she has easy access to her pocket. She has a pair of black, knee-length boots with wedges and siver buckles all the way up the front. She wears a black belt with a silver buckle. Beside her bangs is a clip resembling a silver coin that matches her gauged earrings. She wears a thick, black bracelet on each wrist with minuscule, blue gems embedded into them. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Her first name notes the supposed profession that she is destined to take on, while her last name was chosen because it contains the word "swindle". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Emperor's New Clothes Category:Royals Category:Zashley's Characters